This application relates generally to the field of remote vehicle operation, and more particularly to systems and methods for remotely controlling the movement of a vehicle.
Remote Park Assist (RPA) systems for vehicles allow a driver or operator located outside of the vehicle to remotely control the movement of the vehicle for the purposes of parking or unparking the vehicle. RPA systems may be desirable to help maximize the number of vehicles that can fit within a fixed area with limited parking spaces or a narrow garage. Known RPA systems, however, require continuous action by the user or a two-hand use of multiple switches to ensure that communication between the remote device and the vehicle is originating from a user with direct intent to perform the RPA function. This is required throughout the parking maneuver to ensure safety of vehicle occupants and people or property in the vicinity of the vehicle to be remotely parked.
But continuous communication creates a number of challenges. Communication may be interrupted by incoming calls to the user or by unintended changes in state of software applications running on the user's device. In addition, continuous communication may be coupled with other requirements, including the requirement that two hands be required to either operate an “user intent switch” (aka dead-man's switch) or otherwise to ensure that vehicle movement commands are intended. In addition, distractions may interrupt an operator who must provide focused attention to ensure continuous movement commands are received by the vehicle. Environmental conditions, such as rain droplets registering on an interface of a user's device, may falsely resemble user intent by causing adjacent icons to electrically combine, resulting in unintended movement commands being sent to the vehicle.
There exists a need, therefore, for a system or method that solves these problems.